Old Habits
by Super Chino
Summary: Everyone knows old habits die hard. For someone who was abused, it's even harder to break a habit that keeps them from getting hurt.
1. Default Chapter

So...this story is a little...different! It isnt about the obvious event that takes place. Instead its a look at what Ryan has been through during his life in Chino. This whole idea started out as a very long, very inside joke! But, it turned out to be a great Ryan and Kirsten interaction story that I really love. Hope youll love it too! I now accept anonymous reviews, let me know what yall think! (  
  
OLD HABITS  
  
Kirsten left Julie's house with a handful of papers. Everything for the event was in order. All they had to do now was wait and hope everything went off as planned. Crossing the grass she noticed Ryan on his bike approaching the bottom of the driveway. He stopped just inside their gate. Getting off his bike slowly, he peered around the neighborhood as if he was looking for someone. Kirsten was a good 50 feet away and he didn't see her there. Curiosity killed the cat so Kirsten held her position and watched him for a moment. To her surprise, cautiously he led his bike behind the brick wall and quietly laid it down on the pavement. Again he looked around the neighborhood. What was he doing? Kirsten assumed he was going to break out a cigarette and get a quick smoke in before he came into the house. He had only been with the Cohen's for a matter of days. She knew he smoked before he came there and Kirsten was well aware of what a hard habit that had to be to break. She had never actually caught him with a cigarette but there were times when his jacket or his hair gave him away.  
  
Ryan must have decided it was "safe" because he stole away behind the brick gates where no one would see him. So he thought. What he didn't realize is that Kirsten had full view of what he was doing. Prepared to see him pull out a pack of smokes, she was completely shocked when he opened his jeans and started peeing in the grass. And not just a little bit. He had to go! Embarrassed, Kirsten looked away and shook her head, confused. He couldn't be. He's home and he's certainly house broken. Why didn't he just go up to the house and use the bathroom? She snuck another look at him and found he was still going. "Maybe he just couldn't wait?" She asked herself. It was more than obvious that he REALLY had to go.  
  
Kirsten panicked. Her heart raced and hands started shaking. Best to just let him finish. She was going to need the extra time to decide the best way to handle this. Her little "smoking is bad for you" speech was all planned out, but absolutely useless given the situation. What was she going to say? This was more than embarrassing, for both of them, but she knew she couldn't let go. Ryan had enough challenges fitting into Newport's social scene. He didn't need this leaking out. Kirsten rolled her eyes at her own pun. Leaking. Bad choice.  
  
Ryan finished what he started, closed his jeans, grabbed his bike and started walking up the driveway with his head down. Kirsten had made her way to the middle of the driveway but he still hadn't noticed her. He got within ten feet of her when they finally made eye contact. Ryan froze. Kirsten could see sheer horror take over his face. Slowly Kirsten walked towards him. She noticed him change his hands on the handlebars. The new positioning placed the bike between them and would allow him to drop the bike and run if he had to. The bike was the only thing separating them. She also noticed as fast as the fear on his face appeared, he replaced it with a bit of toughness. After all, as far as he knew, maybe Kirsten didn't see a thing.  
  
"Are you okay Ryan?" Blinking at her several times, that look of fear returned in an instant. He took a deep breath and looked at the ground. "It's okay Ryan. I'm not angry. I'm just....trying to understand." Kirsten watched him breathing heavy and swallowing hard. Still avoiding eye contact. "Did you just...really have to go that bad that it couldn't wait?"  
  
Shifting his weight on his feet, he kept his head down. Kirsten was afraid he would bolt so she tried to soften the situation a bit. "You can talk to me Ryan. It's okay. You don't have to be afraid."  
  
At that comment he snickered under his breath and raised his head to look at her. Square in the eyes. It was apparent that fear and embarrassment had taken a back seat to anger. "What did she know about being afraid? She had no idea what it was like to be afraid. Everyday. Survival. Doing what you had to just to get through the day. She knew nothing about it. Chino would eat her alive," he thought to himself.  
  
His hesitation and glare made Kirsten nervous. She knew that comment hit a nerve but she didn't know enough about Ryan to understand exactly why. She also knew Ryan punched people when he got angry. She didn't think he'd punch her but she also didn't know how this was going to play out.  
  
Finally he dropped his gaze down to his handlebars and with a shrug of his shoulders, "I guess old habits are hard to break," he explained, vaguely. His voice was quiet. That was information he didn't want to give out.  
  
"Oh. This....is a habit?" Kirsten asked, wrinkling her forehead trying to comprehend the fact that he just admitted to doing this sort of thing all the time.  
  
Slowly turning his head away, he nodded.  
  
"But Ryan, why would you..."  
  
"Because I didn't have a choice!" he barked back. Disgusted, he shook his head. "You don't have any idea what it's like."  
  
"I know your life was hard Ryan."  
  
"Hard doesn't even come close." Growling his reply through clenched teeth, he tried to keep his rage under control all the while visions of 'why' he did this played in his head. It was something he could just kick himself for being caught at. "You want an explanation? I'll give you an explanation." His statement dripped of sarcasm and bitterness.  
  
Kirsten braced herself. She couldn't even begin imagine what his explanation would be. She wasn't even sure it was possible to justify such a thing. Trying to stay focused and open-minded, she looked on at Ryan with heavy anticipation.  
  
"Back in Chino....My Mom has this boyfriend, AJ. You've heard of him." Kirsten could tell by the body language that Ryan was doing his best to tell the story even though it was obviously painful for him to talk about it.  
  
"It's okay Ryan. You can tell me. I mean, if you want to." She didn't want to press him. He was stressed to the hilt as it was.  
  
Looking around and back at the ground again, Ryan searched for the courage to tell Kirsten the truth. Despite what most people in Newport thought, he really was trying to turn his life around. Turning his face up to Kirsten, shame and embarrassment returned to eyes. Those eyes were wise beyond his years.  
  
"AJ did a lot of drugs. A lot...of drugs. And if it wasn't drugs, then he was drinking. Anything he could get his hands on. It didn't matter. The harder, the better. All day, all night. The problem is, a person doing that much crap every day doesn't have rational thoughts. Rational reactions. Most of the time he wanted the house quiet. When he was strung out on something or drunk, it had to be quiet." Ryan recited those lines like a child that had to be reminded one too many times about being quiet. A child that had experienced the consequences of not being quiet. Kirsten could see he was struggling with just how much information he should share. Struggling to find the right words. Finally, he just blurted it out. "You live with two guys. Guys don't.....use the bathroom....quietly." His voice trailed off as he tipped his head back down. "I did what I had to...as long as I knew I was done by the time I got home." He watched Kirsten out of the corner of his eye. Trying to anticipate her reaction.  
  
Kirsten on the other hand stood paralyzed in her place. For the first time she realized just how difficult his life must have been. Simple things taken for granted everyday turned out to be something that could turn Ryan's life upside down in a heartbeat. With her mouth agape, she took a few steps closer to Ryan and placed her hands on the empty grip on the handlebars of his bike.  
  
This made Ryan extremely nervous and she noticed him tensing up. From his viewpoint, she was now within striking distance. History taught him that his explanations, on anything, were just a means of delaying the inevitable. A smack, a punch, surely yelling was due his way any minute now. All he could do was stand there, filled with anxiety, and wait.  
  
"He hurt you for using the bathroom?" Kirsten could barely get the words out. The mere thought of something so ridiculous made her sick to her stomach. To abuse a child over a human need. She looked away from Ryan and stared blankly down the driveway to the place where she saw him relieve himself. That was it. That was the reason. He was afraid.  
  
"He hurt me over a lot of things. Most of them just as stupid," he offered. Taken aback by Kirsten's behavior, he wasn't sure what to think. Part of him wished she would just yell and slap him and get it over with. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting, or used to.  
  
Kirsten felt faint. This information was more than she could bear. This was beyond anything she had ever experienced in her own life. She knew this situation was going to be a turning point. Ryan would forever remember how she handled this. She had to be careful. Very careful.  
  
"Ryan," she began slowly and quietly. Ryan stood completely still prepared for, well, anything. "Ryan life in this house is very different from anything you know. You don't have to be afraid here."  
  
Looking at Kirsten, he frowned like a sad little boy, "I wish I could believe you. But I just can't."  
  
"I understand. This is something that will take time to adjust to. I understand why you did...what you did. Unfortunately I can't let you keep doing that," a nervous laugh escaped at the end of her sentence. It turned out to be the right moment to change the tone of the conversation. "I want you to know, that your new home has 4 bathrooms, plus the one in your pool house for total and complete privacy. You are welcome to use any bathroom, at any time, and be as loud as you want. No one in this house will bother you. Well, Seth may try to rush you along because I can see he's really enjoying your company! And, the Queen of the Manor," jokingly, she pointed at herself, "would be extremely pleased if you took the time to check out all the bathrooms. I think you'll really like them."  
  
Ryan stifled a smile and looked away. He didn't want to get caught having fun. He was just caught red-handed peeing in the front yard. And she's making jokes? This didn't make any sense. This was a joke all right. It had to be. Probably another stalling tactic before her rage kicked in. Ryan had seen that scenario played out one too many times back in Chino.  
  
"Come on. Let's go inside and get you a snack and something to drink. I think we could both use that right now." Smiling, she let go of his bike and turned away to start up the driveway.  
  
Kirsten never laid a hand on Ryan and yet he felt like he just received a left hook, straight to the jaw. He was utterly dumbfounded. "So....that's it?" Confused, he stared at Kirsten.  
  
"Well sure. I asked you for an explanation, you gave me one. I'm satisfied. Why?"  
  
"Aren't you.....angry?"  
  
Walking back over to Ryan's bike, she tried to clarify the details for him. "I think I was more confused. When I noticed you were.......um...it's just not something I see around here very often." Laughing light-heartedly, she did her best to try to ease Ryan's tension. It was obvious he wasn't convinced that nothing was going to happen to him. "Oh. You mean a punishment. I see. All right here's the deal. You have to wash the dinner dishes tonight and I want you to make breakfast in the morning. Mostly...because...you're better at it than I am." She ended his sentencing with a smile.  
  
"That's it?" Ryan still couldn't believe there wasn't more to this.  
  
"Oh wait, there is just one more thing."  
  
"What?" Ryan asked, knowing damn well there had to be more. There just had to be.  
  
"I want you to promise me that you will make a change in your lifestyle to use the bathrooms. No more peeing in the grass. And, if for some reason you have some....."accidents" while making that adjustment...promise me you won't pee on my rhododendron bush. It's the one with the purple flowers. It's my favorite."  
  
Bewildered, Ryan looked down the driveway to the spot he previously picked. Approximately two feet away from his mark was Kirsten's beloved bush. "That's it?" he inquired for the third time.  
  
Placing her hand on his arm, Kirsten smiled and leaned in closer to Ryan. "That's it. I just want you to promise me you'll try to make that change for me."  
  
Raising his chin, Ryan looked Kirsten directly in her eyes, "I'm sorry. I promise. No more....of that."  
  
"Perfect! Now how about that snack? Come on. It's calling us!" Grabbing the open handlebar grip on her side, together they walked the bike up the driveway.  
  
Ryan was practically beaming. Considering it was Ryan, he was beaming. Kirsten actually talked 'to' him instead of talking with her hands. Instead of yelling at him, she actually listened to what he had to say and she accepted his reason. She didn't treat him with disregard the way he was used to. Maybe things would be different here. Maybe.  
  
A few days later, Ryan bumped into Kirsten in the hallway as he was exiting the bathroom. A crooked grin appeared on both of their faces. "Good boy!" Kirsten whispered as she continued walking. Sandy, who was trailing behind her, paused next to Ryan. Completely clueless to the secret meaning of their little exchange, Sandy put his hand on Ryan's shoulder, "I think she knows you're a big boy. I hope she knows you're a big boy! If she starts making you charts with little stars on the refrigerator, let me know."  
  
Ryan nodded and smiled as Sandy continued walking. Things were definitely different here. Definitely. 


	2. Old Habits 2

Welcome back everyone! So here goes nuthin! Old Habits was meant to be a one shot deal, but at the request of several, Ive added a second chapter. The peeing joke is still alive and well in my inner circle and they got a kick out of this one! Hope you will too! This one brings humor instead of angst. And yall know I like ANY opportunity to torment Seth! Please remember to drop me a review...they make my day!!! ENJOY! : D  
  
Old Habits – Chapter 2  
  
Ryan slouched in his seat, staring out the car window. His MP3 player pounded out tunes, masking the melodrama going on between Seth and his Grandfather. It was a four-hour ride to Caleb's cabin. There was certainly plenty of time to think and reflect. He had come a long way in only a month. While he still felt he couldn't completely let his guard down, he also realized this was a safe place. Kirsten told him no one would hurt him here, and she was telling the truth. No one touched him. That alone was a little unnerving. Sure he was thrilled that he wasn't getting slapped around anymore, but in exchange for that relief, he was expected to be a part of the family. This was unknown territory to him. Practically his entire life was spent looking out for himself. He wasn't sure he could meet the Cohen's expectations of being normal. Being a family. He watched the cliffs blur past him outside the car window. Closing his eyes he decided he was going to make a conscious effort to enjoy the trip. After all, this was his first vacation. Ever.  
  
"Ryan. Ryan wake up man. We're here," Seth informed him. He couldn't believe he fell asleep. Squinting his eyes against the setting sun he grabbed his backpack and jacket, and slowly rolled out of the car. Desperately trying to get his eyes to focus, he gaped in astonishment at the structure in front of him.  
  
"This is a cabin? There are grocery stores in Chino that aren't this big."  
  
"It's a cabin if you're Caleb Nichol, Ryan. I guess that makes it a McCabin."  
  
Gawking at Seth for a moment, Ryan looked back at the monstrosity before him. Indeed. It was a McCabin. It bordered on ridiculous. Ryan couldn't even count how many windows there were on the front of the house. As far as he was concerned, this was no cabin. This was a small resort.  
  
"Ah Ryan. I see you're just as happy to be here as I am," Sandy mocked, throwing his arm around Ryan's shoulder. Ryan offered him a half smile.  
  
"It's....it's...."  
  
"It's big Ryan. Just like Caleb's ego. But don't let that ruin your stay. Once you get inside I think you'll like it. There's a lot to do here."  
  
"Keep talking like that Sanford and you'll find yourself sleeping on the docks," Caleb warned. Ryan looked down at the ground. Sandy slapped his back offering him some reassurance, "He has to say that because even he knows how over the top this is. Come on. Let's get your stuff inside."  
  
Ryan and Seth decided, actually Seth decided, that it would be more fun for them to share a room. "It'll be like we're away at camp Ryan. We can sneak food up here and go wandering around at night looking for trouble. Use my Mom's make-up to paint a face on my Dad while he's sleeping."   
  
"I think I'll actually be sleeping Seth."  
  
"Ah you better be careful then. You might wake up with a glamorous face."  
  
Without speaking a word, Ryan shot Seth a warning look.  
  
"Maybe you're right," Seth agreed. "You might not look good in blush and lip gloss."  
  
Morning came quickly and Seth talked Ryan into going out exploring. After a late breakfast they stocked their backpacks with snacks and drinks and headed out.  
  
"Be sure to be back by dinner time boys. We're cooking out tonight." Kirsten watched the two of them head towards the hiking path. She hoped Ryan would enjoy the trip. On one hand he was easy to please. Little things made him happy. And on the other hand he kept his emotions so guarded, at times he was impossible to read. He seemed to enjoy Seth. Lord knows Seth was enjoying him! She smiled to herself as the boys disappeared around the bend.  
  
The view was amazing. The cliffs, pierced with hearty green trees, gave way to the royal blue lake below. Ryan had only noticed such scenery on postcards. He didn't think such places truly existed. Picking up a good size rock, he chucked it straight out and watched it sail through the air until it splashed into the water below.  
  
The boys walked for almost two hours before they found a bluff overlooking the lake and they stopped to enjoy the snacks and drinks they brought. Seth filled Ryan in about how the area had changed since he was younger. Which of the homes hidden among the cliffs were new and which had the best architecture, since he knew that was an interest for Ryan. They easily spent an hour on the bluff before realizing it was probably a good idea to start heading back in order to be back to the cabin by dinner.  
  
About an hour into their trek back home, Ryan noticed that Seth had gotten very quiet.  
  
"You're awful quiet. I guess there's nothing to see on the way back huh? You must have shown me all the good stuff on the hike out."  
  
Seth stopped walking and tucked his lips into his mouth like he was going to hum a song to Ryan. Popping them open and throwing his arms out to his sides, Ryan waited for an explanation. Ryan had been part of the Cohen household long enough to know that Seth's explanations didn't always mean something. To Seth, maybe they meant something. But that was about it. Ryan thought for sure this was going to be one of those times. He expected Seth to mention how he should have taken Ryan five minutes further to see this one house. Or how they shouldn't have walked so far because now his shoes were hurting.  
  
"Nothing. It's nothing."  
  
"Seth."  
  
Putting his hands on his hips, Seth walked over to Ryan and whispered to him, "Did you finish all your water that you brought?"  
  
"Yeah. Why? Thirsty? And why are you whispering?"  
  
Seth shook his head in an uneasy fashion. "Shhhhhh!" Ryan recognized that look. It was embarrassment and dread. He didn't want to have to explain anything further to Ryan.  
  
A reluctant look took over Ryan's face, "You mean you need to..."  
  
"Yes. Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying."  
  
Ryan wanted to laugh at how nervous Seth was just talking about it. "Seth its no big deal. Just...." His voice trailed off as he motioned to all the "opportunities" Seth could pick from.  
  
"What? You mean right here? In front of God and everyone?"  
  
"You're kidding me right? You've never done this before?"  
  
"No. No Ryan I haven't. Not exactly a lot of call for it back in Newport especially considering I pretty much stayed in my room all my life until you showed up. Not to mention my Mom would totally flat line if I did something so disrespectful to nature."  
  
Tipping his head back a bit, Ryan looked away from Seth and bit his lower lip. He couldn't exactly tell Seth his Mom would get over it without Seth asking how he knew that and he wasn't about to share that experience. Kirsten really did keep that little event secret. At least Seth didn't know. He certainly wasn't going to bring it up now. Seth was still staring at Ryan.  
  
"Seth, your secret is safe with me. Just do it and get it over with." With that Ryan turned his back to Seth and took a several steps away from him in an attempt to offer him some privacy.  
  
It didn't take long for Seth to show up at Ryan's side overlooking the lake, "I can't do this," he whispered again.  
  
Ryan looked sideways at Seth, "Stop whispering. We're the only ones up here. No one will see you. No one will know."  
  
"Ryan, I'm a trained Newport rat. They don't teach this at the rat school."  
  
Ryan could sense Seth's desperation. Against his will and better judgement, for Seth's sake, Ryan gave in. Sighing loudly he made Seth swear to secrecy, "All right. Lucky for you, they do teach this in Chino." Ryan walked over to a bush and put his hands on his jeans. In a flash Seth appeared right beside him again.  
  
"Ryan, Ryan...not on living things. The Kirsten wouldn't be happy. What about that boulder?" Never in Ryan's life, ever, did he waste time thinking about where he was pissing, nor did he care what he was pissing on. If he had to go, he just did it. Where ever he was at the time and on what ever was in his way.  
  
Throwing Seth a dirty look and a reminder, "Seth, you're mom is never gonna know about this or I'll kill you. Besides the boulder is a bad choice. There are rules Seth and the boulder falls under the 'Bad Idea' clause."  
  
"Dude, seriously, there are rules?!"  
  
Throwing his head all the way back, "Yes! I can't believe I'm actually explaining this to someone. And the most important rule you're breaking is the fact that you are entirely too close to me!"  
  
"Right. Right. I'm infringing on your area. Got it." Taking two large steps away from Ryan, Seth found himself in front of his own bush. Seth looked unwillingly at the bush, then back at the boulder and then over at Ryan again who was quickly reaching his boiling point on this little dilemma. If Seth would have just listened to Ryan in the first place and took care of business, they would have been almost home by now.  
  
"Seth. You're a smart kid. You don't want your mom to find out about this right?"  
  
"Noooooo. No. The Kirsten can NEVER find out about this."  
  
"Okay. So you don't want to give her any evidence of what you did, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"If I let you piss on that rock, you're going to find your shoes and the low part of your jeans a bit on the wet side. Bushes, Seth, have a very low splash factor."  
  
"You mean the rules actually make sense?"  
  
Ryan grimaced a smile and raised his eyebrows in a rather "I told you so" fashion. Once again he turned to the bush and opened his jeans.  
  
"But what if...."  
  
"SETH!"  
  
"Right. Chock full of quiet now!"  
  
Ryan got started, hoping it would move Seth along when he saw Ryan didn't drop dead on the spot or burst into flames from doing such a thing. It took a moment but Seth was finally on board. Ryan finished and backed away in an attempt to give Seth some privacy. He looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of Seth from the back. He was standing completely frozen as if one false move would mean doom. Looking back out over the lake, Ryan had a good chuckle to himself. Seth could be quiet a character. Of all the things Ryan had taught other people, this was definitely a first. He heard footsteps and turned around to find Seth grabbing his backpack all ready to go.  
  
"Feel better?" Ryan jestered.  
  
"I almost feel....naughty." There went Seth, again with the melodrama.  
  
"You were naughty. You just killed that plant."  
  
Defeated, Seth dropped his backpack to the ground and his arms started flailing, "Dude! I asked about the rock and you said NO!"  
  
Not able to contain himself any longer, Ryan laughed out loud, "I'm kidding Seth."  
  
"Oh ha ha ha! I think I like it better when you don't have a sense of humor."  
  
Dinner turned out better than Ryan expected. Apparently Kirsten didn't acquire her lack of cooking skills from Caleb. Conversation around the picnic table turned light-hearted. Many jokes about Kirsten and Caleb's cooking abilities flooded the table. Seth must have put one too many jokes out there because Caleb came back with a retort. "It's easy to complain and mock the dinner when you didn't do the cooking. Not all of us had the opportunity to run through the trails full of piss and vim all day long."  
  
Seth's mouth was moving but nothing was coming out. Finally he clamped it shut. Ryan had just put his glass to his mouth to take a sip when Caleb threw that out onto the table. He had to be careful not to choke on his drink in front of everyone. He tried to sneak a peek at Kirsten out of the corner of his eyes only to find her looking directly at him with her eyebrows up. She knew.  
  
"I think that's enough for this game, don't you think Ryan? Cards. I'm just going to go get a deck of cards." Before Ryan could protest Seth's exit, he bolted into the house and out of site.  
  
"And we're out of wine." Caleb announced, frowning at his cup. "Ki Ki? More wine?" Taking Kirsten's glass from her, Caleb also disappeared into the cabin.  
  
The hair on the back of Ryan's neck stood straight up. He was now alone with Kirsten and he could hear the wheels turning. He couldn't even look at her. His mind raced through his options. What was the right thing to say? He didn't want to disappoint her, again. Although, she did say he needed to "try" to change his little habit. That left the door open for a slip up like this in Ryan's opinion.  
  
"Ryan." Here it comes he thought. Barely twenty-four hours had gone by since they arrived at the cabin and already he was in trouble. He kept his head tipped down towards the table and very slowly raised only his eyes to meet Kirsten's. The task turned out to be more trying then he thought and very slowly he lowered his eyes right back to the table.  
  
Kirsten reached forward and put her hand on his arm, "Ryan, we're supposed to be at a cabin. Roughing it for a few days. As you can see, my Father's idea of roughing it is learning he's run out of Merlot." Her voice was soft with a hint of sarcastic humor behind it. Ryan was still unsure of exactly where this conversation was heading but he mustered the courage to look back at her face.  
  
"If you did....something....while you guys were out on the trails today...it's okay. That doesn't count towards our deal."  
  
Ryan tipped his head up to meet Kirsten's gaze. He didn't say a word but he was beyond relieved to know she wasn't angry or disappointed with him.  
  
"I think just about everyone has peed on a bush during a 'roughing it' trip at some point in their life."  
  
Nodding at Kirsten, "I think that's an over-share," Ryan confirmed, wrinkling his face.  
  
"Sorry. I was drunk at the time and......" Catching herself in mid-sentence she looked at Ryan.  
  
"Yeah. Also an over-share." Ryan was losing the battle of trying to hide a smile that was trying to break out across his face.  
  
"Hopefully Seth gave you a minute to yourself. I can only imagine how paranoid that would make him. He'd have to put his two cents in about not here...not there. He doesn't understand there are rules.  
  
Ryan chuckled out loud at that one. He decided to bury his face in his glass just as Seth, Caleb and Sandy came out of the house. Sandy and Caleb were deep in conversation about God knows what.  
  
"Sandy you just can't run around pissing up everyone's flagpoles. There are rules for these sort of things." Caleb reprimanded. The comment turned out to be too much for Seth who spit his drink out. Everywhere. Stopping all conversation dead in it's tracks.  
  
"Sorry. Sorry. I was just choking, um, choking on an ice cube." It was a lame cover but no one seemed the wiser. Ryan and Kirsten shared a hidden smirk and Seth managed to throw Ryan a panicked look, assuming his Mom would figure out the entire afternoon just because he spit out his drink.  
  
Shaking his head, Ryan's mood took a quick upswing. This was okay. Everything was going to be okay after all. 


End file.
